One Feather Per Life
by Bestplayer109
Summary: He lost everything he then feels he needs to get strong.Watch as he becomes a master Assassin becomes the next Iron Man and travels to a quite magical place. OCxWendy Powerful OC Rating might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**A/U Hello Lady's and Gentleman Today I Bring To you My First Ever Story on the site. Might be a slow and bad story but it'll give it a try plz R&R story inspired by Ultimate 10 Pairings OC&Wendy Godlike Along the way and probably a few swears there and there plz R&R and I don't own any of this (I wish I could) and they are owned by their respective owners.**

**Summer 2013...**

**There i stood...I couldn't take my eyes off...The people i loved all of them all killed in front of me...My parents, my friends, my family, everyone dead...All by one person...Like if he wasn't human...I stood there for atleast a few more minutes just looking at them...I just couldn't believe what was before my eyes...I decided to Call 911 after i calmed a little but instead of staying there i left...I ran and ran not stopping it was raining but i didn't care and never stopped until i reached my house..I opened the door to my house and felt a chill...It was usually so lively but not anymore. I went to my bed and never dropped a tear. I didn't sleep that night...**

**The Next day**

**A door breaking down was heard. I instantly hid somewhere wherever i could. i heard their voices and instantly recognized how they talked. Cops...I thought...When they finally finished searching i came out of where i hid...I started to think that the cops might be searching for me and thinking i was the one who killed them...I decided to turn on the TV.**

**I was right...in the New's stood a photo of me saying..****.****WANTED, SUSPECT OF THE MASSACRE OF YESTERDAY. INFO: AGE:10-12. HEIGHT:5.7. APPEARENCE: BLACK MESSY HAIR AND BROWN EYES...NAME: CARLOS C. (CONNOR) KENWAY**

**I Just...I said with a sad tone..If only i could have done something then maybe they would still be alive, I mumbled sadly...After that i decided i would embark in a journey to become stronger...I knew that sounded stupid at first but i didnt have a choice i was Wanted by the cops and i lost everything...I got up packed all my things into a travel backpack i putted on a black hoddie and covered my face so they don't recgonize me and ran off to the docks. Good thing i live in the coast, i thought. I saw a boat leaving for Japan, Perfect! i grinned. I sneaked past the guards and just when the boat was leaving i jumped after it thinking that i would fail. But to my suprise i made it like it was nothing. How did i do that, i mumbled with a shocked face. Thankfully no one was around ,Pheeew,i sighed. Well...JAPAN HERE WE GOOOOOOO!**

**A/U Well i know it was short but it was just to start things off...Just you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U WASUP PEEPS ok why did i do dat... Anyways for dis chapter u will see Carlos get trained and become the ultimate human..(xD didn't have another way of explaining it XDD) anyways enough of my talk and enjoy dis chapter! :D**

**Summer 2014 **

**I stood in top of a Rooftop in the Akihabara District. It's been one year since the incident but i have gotten stronger hehehe. In the one year Carlos has been in Japan he trained with the best and became a master at every Martial Arts,Parkour, every weapon that exist's , Strategist , And is one of the world's top mind's. Some people even compared me to Tony Stark i thought. I read about him somewhere he is a retired superhero Which was known as Iron Man, He also learned from him from Wolverine Another Superhero With Adamantium claws And Skull and Regenerative Powers .They met during a chase in the Akihabara District Carlos helped them and after knowing what was going on he decided to come along and help. Believe it or not he saved him a few times. After All that Ended Wolverine offered to help him by inviting him to join the X-Men but Declined but accepted the help. Carlos looked at his clock and Panicked. OH CRAP IM LATE THE PLANE LEAVES IN 10 MIN WOLVERINE MUST BE PISSED RIGHT NOW I NEED TO GET GOING. Carlos jumped of the building and grabbed into a ledge to ledge to go down slowly and safely. He didn't wanna twist an ankle again even if it doesn't hurt him much anymore like when he started training. Parkouring won't help me get any faster over there...TAXI IT IS! Carlos thought he called a taxi and got in. Take me to the Airport and fast. Carlos said in Japanese. The Taxi Driver just said Sure thing buddy. Carlos Was Now 12 but looked like a 16 year old boy and he was 6.1 foot tall. So people Mistook him for a 16 year old. The taxi driver was driving like it was GTA thought Carlos. But instead of scared was enjoying it and they got there in no time. When the driver turned around Carlos was nowhere to be seen. And the Driver Said. Oh well I never get paid Anyways.**

**With Carlos**

**Pheew just in Time He said while looking at his clock. HEY KIDDO HURRY UP IVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR OVER 1 HOUR. Carlos turned around and said. What do you mean? You Said to meet you here at 12pm and its 11:57 AM. Well i Don't Like waiting so get in already. Alright alright. Carlos got in. So Wolverine That Adamantium How Can i get that material. Wolverine Just Said its a Long story And I didnt just get it..By the way The Name is Logan last name don't matter so stop calling me Wolverine...**

**A/U**

**Pheeeeeew Dat was a Long one also i said this chapter would have showed Carlos training but change of plans and decided to fast forward 1 year i also wanna mention that when Carlos travel to other Dimension's there will be one he will stay at but maybe come back and he will be a little over powered even without powers XD (i know im spoiling the story by the dimension travel thingy but it will be the biggest aspect of this Story and i just cant hold it back telling it but yeah) anyways next chapter Carlos will get his equipment armor and gadgets and some weapons AND HE WILL MEET TONY STARK. HOW? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE OUT GUYS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U Hey guys and the reason this Chapters are uploading fast is cause im writing this 2-5 weeks before i upload so i have a lot of content to upload since theres no internet so this is past me right now all of the chapters have been written one after one on the day of August 22 2014 also...I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO SAY THAT I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY OC BUT I OWN NOTHING OK BECAUSE IM NOT STAN LEE OR ANY OTHER PEOPLE THAT CREATET THE STUFF IM INCLUDING IN MY STORY (I DONT HAVE INTERNET AGAIN SO I CANT SEARCH THE PEOPLE UP XDDD) ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY DIS CHAPTER :D P.S this was edited later but I decided to leave this one here cause im lazy 10/23/2014**

**It's Been one Week Since i Arrived At the X-Men Mansion People Welcomed me Like I was one of them They Let me Access To their Lab And Resources. Life was good once again but not for long...it was at night everyone was sleeping then a loud BOOM could be heard everybody woke up. I knew something was wrong and when i look out the window the were thousands of them...The AMO (Anti-Mutant-Organization) they managed to kill some of us i couldn't do anything again..DAMMIT. Carlos Punched the ground not again...Again But Carlos picked up some dead AMO soldiers weapons and defended the escaping mutants. LOGAN GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Shouted Carlos. NO IM NOT LEAVING YOU KID! shouted Logan Back. But before Carlos Could Respond he got shot in the chest. NOOOOO! Shouted Logan. Ughh..Said Carlos as he touched his chest and felt a liquid something hot….blood?..I won't give up damm but It hurts….Carlos kept fighting against the AMO until Logan arrived. After he arrived Carlos collapsed to the ground. As Logan catched him and carried him over to safety he noticed it was not a normal bullet that shotted him it was a bullet that was intended to make someone's heart stop working. Logan after he escaped with Carlos immediately went for the only one who could help….Tony Stark  
><strong> 

**3 Weeks Later.**

**Ughhh….Carlos woke up with a terrible pain in his body and noticed someone next to him. Oh good your awake said the mysterious person. Im Virginia Potts but call me Pepper she you mean Pepper Potts? As in Tony Sta...Pepper interrupted. Yes im am that person now let me get he wants to see Tony Stark wants to see me? What do I have that he wants to see me, Carlos wondered….A few Minutes passed until someone came through the door. It was Tony Stark. Oh hey you are awake I thought Pepper was trying to get me off my hobbies so I could spend time with her. Pepper blushed a little when Tony said that. Anyways Pepper could you leave us some time alone? Said Tony with a serious expression**

**Pepper nodded as she exited the room he was in. So Mr. Stark why did you call me here and how did I get here? Well long story kid. Carlos eyebrows twitched when he heard that word. Kid. And Call me Tony I don't like being called Mr. its sounds like I'm an old guy in a retirement home**

**Alright now where should I start. Said Tony**

**FLASHBACK START-**

**As Logan got off the escape jet he knocked down the door to Tony's Mansion**

**In the Basement Tony heard the commotion and heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say. Sir we got an intruder.**

**Can I never get a day off said Tony as he got suited up in his XVII HeartBreaker and went on to investigate. Hey you what are you doing breaking into my home at this hour of the night, said Tony as he held up his palm ready to fire a repulsor blast at any moment. As Logan Turned around with Carlos in his hands. Tony lowered his hands and said in shock, Logan? Who is that. A friend and I think he got shot in the chest by one of your bullets. Tony just kept quiet and started to think. No…impossible I destroyed all of my weapons so nobody ha acces to them and nobody would get hurt. Bring it with him FAST! Said Tony as he went to his upgraded little basement with an brand new infirmary and design. Good thing I made an infirmary just in case, Tony thought. Put him down there J.A.R.V.I.S scan him and tell me what's wrong. Scan complete sir he appears to have gotten shot by the bullet Kira which you made to stop a person's heart from working but it appears he made it somehow but won't survive wihtout special medical attention J.A.R.V.I.S simply said. Then you know what to do Tony said now in a serious tone. The Adan MKII Protocol? Yes…Tony said.**

**-FLASHBACK END**

**I see…Carlos said with an serious tone. And where's Logan now? I don't know he dissapeared after you survived the operation, Tony said simply…Anyways what did you do to me? Carlos asked. You may wanna take your shirt off…said Tony in a worried but a little proud face knowing he saved this boy's life. WHAT IT IS THIS?! Said Carlos in a shocked and surprised expression…Its an Arc Reactor or your heart Tony simply said. Sorry if your not much human anymore I did what I could…Tony said while looking down at the floor..What do you mean IT'S AWESOME shouted Carlos**

**While tapping his new glowing Arc Reactor or heart. Tony said and guess what it got benefits. How so? Carlos asked curiosly. Tony answered with a grin on his face, Well you see since it's now your heart and is way more powerful than all of the humans heart's combined it gives you 100x times much more stamina than the top peak human it also gives you 3X times Strength, 10x speed and agility 30x more reflexes and 5x times more resistance. Wow said Carlos with an face that describes AWESOME. But Tony said that's not the thing that helped you entirely to recover I somehow managed to create a more powerful Super Soldier Zero ,how you ask? Well ive been researching all of my father's research since he worked with the person that originally created it. But why hasn't my body changed? Carlos asked. Well I said I made a new one not recreated it so I made some huge changes. And not only that I also used the Weapon X DNA of Logan so that means you got an Adamantium skeleton now but I didn't manage to get his healing factor to work entirely on your body so that means you have can recover from bullet injuries and explosion and stuff but try not to get shot by a minigun that will hurt I assure you, explained Tony. But one more question, Carlos asked. Why me I mean why am im so special? Tony replied with a sad face well you see..(You guys are already know how Tony became Iron man the cave then yingseng dies then stuff so no need to explain it) I see…said Carlos with a sad face. And that's why I decided you will become my apprentice. Wait what?! Said Carlos in a Surprised and happy face. So that means I will get to use the Iron Man Suit too? Asked Carlos. Yup just don't scratch it or crash it I just finished giving everyone of them an Adamantium and Vibranium upgrade. Replied Tony. Hey Tony can I use your workshop? I need to get something done. Yeah sure I don't care and feel free to ask J.A.R.V.I.S any questions after all your now his master too if you get what I mean Tony said with a grin. Also your room will be the one to the right after exiting the workshop cause I know you will spend a lot of time there…I investigated a little about you and know your smart enough to do stuff. Carlos Just sweatdropped when he heard the word stuff. Well alright thanks again. Said Carlos as he got off the bed then headed to the workshop. This the only kid I don't find annoying you know J.A.R.V.I.S. I agree sir. The AI simply said. Carlos started immediately to work on his project he took out some materials one of them was Adamtium and Vibranium and he then started to create two Adamantium/Vibranium infused Swords and after he finished he putted a eagle hilt on both swords after that he started to make some Assassins tomahawks inspired by his ancestor Connor Keyway after he finished he also made two identical Red and black pistols with diferent kind of bullets and firing modes powerful enough to destroy military bunkers (imagine the Kapp;s 40 or however it was called from BO2 but in Black with red energy decorating it) he also created his own customized hidden blades he knew he was an assassin he explored his ancestors life back in the X-men mansion and knew all about the order. His hidden blade was consisted of a Adamatium Blade a hidden gun half the powers of his normal guns a mechanism able to spin and use the blade as a dagger (like Connor's From ACIII) he Also made some utility tools and weapons like grenades flashbangs he also made a miniature bluetooth so he can contact J.A.R.V.I.S or Tony at any time and last but not least he started to make his own Assassin Armor it was black and white but mostly black he made out of a Adamtium/Vibranium but he made some adjustments so it can look like clothes and to not give him restrictions on his movements and he made the armor to increase his strength greatly and speed and he also made a mask able to let him breathe underwater and grant him some features of the Iron Man Software he also implemented a half retractable cape (like Ezio's) and he putted a gliding feature using some kinda wings (like batman beyond's wings :3) and in the hood he putted the Assassin Ingsinia on the beak and after that he finsihed his gear. (looks like crysis nano armor combined with an assassin robe/armor) Carlos then put it on and decided to work on his next project The Dimension Portal. Then Tony called him and asked if he wanted to spar against him using the Iron Man Armors**

**HELL YEAH! Carlos responded with enthusiasm and took of his armor then went to spar with Tony..**

**Anyways how should we do This? Asked Carlos. Well choose any armor of the 44, Tony answered**

**Well I Choose the Mark 33 Silver Centurion, After he said that the armor came to him and he suited up. Well I choose the Mark 40 shotgun, as the armor came to him and he suited up. Carlos was excited when he got in the suit and he got even more when he Got in. So you Ready? Asked Tony. I was born ready and will always be…well maybe. Said Carlos. Tony sweatdropped at hearing this. Well anyways here I come! Said Carlos as he charged towards Tony.**

**A few months later **

**Well its finally Finished said Carlos as he was in his Assassin Armor looking at the brand new Dimension Portal with a proud face. He then tried to test it but something went wrong…The Machine unexpectedly opened a Portal an tried sucking Carlos in. As Carlos Saw there were no means of escape he said to J.A.R.V.I.S. J…ARV…IS SEND ALL THE..I. .MAN…SUI…TS THROUGHT THE PORTAL NOW! Carlos shouted as he got sucked in being followed by the Iron Man suits as he commanded then all he saw was blackness for a while….**


	4. Chapter 4: A quite magical place

**Magnolia Year X784 Fairy Tail Guild**

People Where Celebrating at the Guild because of the return of a supposed dead member Lissanna Strauss. Gray your Clothes..said Lucy sweatdropping. OH CRAP! Said Gray as he wasn't conscious that he stripped of all of his clothes down (which isn't a lie) What a pervert said Natsu. As Gray heard this they got into their usual fights and started insulting each other. WANNA GO FLAME BRAIN, said Gray. WHAT ABOUT YOU POPSICLE YOU WANNA GO, said Natsu. Guys please stop fighting said Wendy.

Don't bother they never will stop Said The Celestial Mage. But seconds after that a figure appeared out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the crowd unconscious.

Everyone gasped as Erza approached it and examined the strange Attire. Wendy came in worried wondering if he/she is wounded. But Erza stopped her. Don't come near he might be a treat, Erza warned Wendy, Wendy understanding backed off and let Erza There. Carlos then started to gain Consciousness and then heard murmurs all across the room and wondered where he was as he got up only to find a sword pointed to his neck.

Who are you and where did you come from Erza asked with a killer intent. Carlos activated his eagle vision and saw red so he got ready to fight, as he kicked the sword out of Erza hands then delivered a powerful punch that sended Erza flying across the room. Everyone watched in surprise as someone like that sended one of their strongest mages flying across the room like that and backed off even more now that they knew there were gonna have a fight. Erza got back on her feet as she re-equiped into her Purgatory Armor seeing as this will be a hard fight. Carlos then took out his Dual Swords of Altair which looked like a katana with a eagle hilt, and waited to for Erza to charge.

Erza then Charged giving a strong but slow blow making it super easy for Carlos to dodge then he gave her a weak kick enough to take the air out of her after that Carlos did a round house kick and sended her flying away. Erza was in disbelief that she couldn't land a hit on him. Your good you know but you wont beat me that easily she then Re-equipped into her strongest armor Armadura Fairy armor. I cant believe I need to use this armor already she thought.

Carlos got curious at that ability of changing armors and the swords floating around her she then sended all of the swords at Carlos hoping to land a hit and make him surrender to get some anwsers. Carlos saw this coming knowing that he couldn't dodge he standed still and when the swords were close in a blink of an eye they were on the floor broken or damaged. Then he sheated his swords and started running towards Erza and attacked what looked like his hands but it wasn't and in a matter of seconds the Fairy Armadura broke like it was paper. Erza and everyone else in the guild where in absolute shocked someone that appeared out of nowhere beated one of they're strongest wizards. Erza just standed there watching him closely and how much magic power he must had but she noticed something…he didn't have any magic power inside of him or any of his weapons didn't neither so how could he beat her.

But for her surprise he offer her to gave her a hand and he finally spoke. Sorry for that It was just self defense I mean who wouldn't freak out if they had a sword pointed into her neck. Erza chuckled now feeling that he isn't a treath. Im also sorry I was only trying to protect my guild mates im Erza Scarlet a S class wizard of the Guild of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail? Wizard like people that do magic? Yes Erza responded. Carlos then fell to the floor laughing. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST THAT'S ONLY IN FANTASY STORIES HAHAHAAHHAAHA. He kept laughing and spinning around the ground like a maniac while everybody watched and with disbelief.

What is this guy he's saying magic its in fantasy stories that's why maybe I didn't feel any magic on him? Because wherever he comes from theres not any magic but what far far away place couldn't know of magic Erza thought. As Carlos got back on his feet after he calmed down.

Well sorry for that my Name is Carlos C. Kenway. Then he started to take his hood of to reveal his face. Everyone gasped at seeing a kid around Wendy's age beated Erza thought he was pretty tall for his age even Wendy blushed a little when he saw he was a someone from her age and was pretty handsome. Carlos also look at Wendy only to blush a little cause she was pretty and cute he then turned back only to see a small old man standing there. And you are? Asked Carlos.

Im Makarov Dreyar the 4th Master of Fairy Tail. The old man identified himself. I see you beat one of our strongest members there I must admire you for that you didn't even break a sweat there even without magic but say what are those magic weapons? They don't have this magic you talk of Carlos said. Hmmm I see say would you like want to join our guild Fairy Tail? Hmm…I Don't got nowhere to go so I might as well say yes. Then you are now a official Fairy Tail Wizard now even if you don't use magic smiled Makarov. Well where do you want your Fairy Tail mark on and what color? On my Shoulder and in black. Then A Beauty came into Carlos eyes and introduced herself Im Mirajane Strauss but you call me Mira im the barmaid here. Carlos nodded as he was hypnotized by her Beauty but got out of it. Well can you remove those clothes so I can put it where you asked me to, asked Mira. Alright no problem as his Armor opened up in the shoulder part. Mira got curious on how he do that but she left the question for somewhere in the future and proceeded to put the guild mark down after she put it down the armor got back in its place

And Mira congratulated Carlos. Anyways Carlos since we are already partying why don't you join asked the 4th Master of Fairy Tail. Thank you I will but I got a question i need somewhere to stay since...well lets say im lost, half lied Carlos.

Makarov nodded as he understood and then he called Wendy. Yes Master? Wendy asked shyly. Can you be our new member guide and guardian? He doesn't have a place to stay and doesn't know anything about here it seems and I was wondering if you could let him stay at your place. Wendy then blushed like crazy and started to nod rapidly.

Thanks I hope im not making trouble for you im Carlos C. Kenway. as he extended his hand to shake and so did Wendy, No not all im Wendy…Wendy Marvell she replied shyly. Well lets get this Party started .said Carlos..…After the party Carlos said goodbye to everyone and headed with Wendy to her home. Carlos was dumbstruck as he saw Wendy's best friend Carla which was a flying cat but her race was known as exceeds. When they arrived at Wendy's House Carlos offered to cook the food and he was actually a good cook. Wendy after that when to take a bath and invited Carlos to join in but Carlos refused as he was red like a tomato when Wendy came out of the bath she got dressed In her pajamas and Carlos still in his armor got out of it super fast and hid it.

After that Wendy came into the Room and saw Carlos. he was in a white hoodie black pants and black shoes. Oh I forgot you don't have any clothes…I only have girl's clothes so im sorry about that. Said Wendy while bowing as she apologized. Don't worry the master gave me some clothes before we left he knew I wouldn't have any clothes so he offered me some and im glad he did. Explained Carlos. Good im glad he did to, oh by the way the bath is free now you can go in, said Wendy.

Alright thanks, Carlos said as he went to take a bath. As he got in he got ready to relax after a long night.I can't let anyone know about this, Carlos said as he looked at his Arc Reactor. But he felt someone touching his back when he looked back to see what it was it was Wendy he immediately covered his Arc Reactor scared that she would find out.

WHA-W-W-HAT ARE YOU DOING?! Carlos asked in panic. I was trying to watch your back it's the least that I can do after today..Wendy responded shyly. Well just do it fast okay?.. Carlos said blushing redder than a tomato. Wendy then nodded and she started to wash Carlos's back.

It feels good being touched by a girl especially a cute and nice one like Wendy, Carlos thought. But it was too much for Carlos as he got up and tried leaving but then tripped and felled..When he looked up he was in top of Wendy with his Arc Reactor revealed Carlos didn't pay attention to his Reactor as he was right now seeing Wendy's naked body to the point he was almost about to faint. DAMM YOU HORMONES, Carlos screamed in his mind. But Wendy didn't see to bother that much but he noticed she was looking at his Arc Reactor. After that Carlos got up and looked the other way. IM SO SOR-R-R-R-Y-Y WENDY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! Carlos said in panic that she would never forgive him but to his surprise. I Forgive you, Wendy said shyly with a blush on her face..But Carlos what was that in your chest? Wendy asked in a worried tone.

Carlos then got in a serious tone. You see that's my heart said Carlos to her as he putted on some pants and Wendy putted on her clothes. Your heart? Wendy asked even more worried now well you see It's a long story. Carlos said as he started to explain his story but did not say about his friends and his family's murder. Im so sorry, Wendy said with a tear in her eye. No you shouldn't be…but anyways tell me about you. Carlos said. Then Wendy nodded and started telling him about Graandeney (idk if I said her name right) and how she taught her this Sky Dragon Slayer Magic ,which Carlos still didn't believe in magic but decided to go with it. I see she probably had a reason to go maybe even to protect you. Carlos said.

Yeah probably, said Wendy in a sad tone. Well anyways I will come back in ten minutes I need something to do said as , he rushed to outside. Then Wendy waked up Carla and decided to follow Carlos. When Carlos was near the biggest building he then started climbing it and got to the top in no time, Wendy and Carla where in awe of how he climbed the building so fast without magic, Wendy then asked Carla to fly her near him to see what he was doing Carla then did as Wendy asked and got near a hiding spot and waited there for him.

And when Carlos was at the top he scanned his surroundings and synchronized with them and saw a library near by and decided he would go later to it.

Carlos then tapped his ear and said J.A.R.V.I.S . are you there? Yes im here sir and good to see your alright 'When Carlos made the bluetooth he installed J.A.R.V.I.S inside so he could access him anywhere' Where are the Iron Man Suits? Asked Carlos. Iron Man suits? Wendy and Carla wondered what they were they must be powerful and assumed they were more than 1 cause he said suits. Calculating sir….They are approximately 30 miles away from your coordinates sir, J.A.R.V.I.S answered.

Carlos said send them here I'll probably need them okay J.A.R.V.I.S, the AI then responded with a simple Yes sir after that Carlos did a leap of faith down and fell into a haystack.

Wendy and Carla then were horrified as they saw this they were about to go running to him until he came out of they haystack unharmed. Come on let's go im tired and I wanna take a good rest. Wendy and Carla where surpised on how he'd know they were the entire time there as they came out of their hidding spot. How did you know? Wendy and Carla said in unison. Skills, Carlos replied with a grin anyways lets go.

But one question remained who was this Jarvis person Carlos was talking but they decided to leave it for the next day. And they all went back to take a good night's sleep

**PHEEEW NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD FINISH THIS AN****D THAT IT'LL WRITE THIS MUCH CAUSE OF HOW LAZY I AM AND YES I LEFT OUT A LOT OF PARTS BUT IM SORRY BUT IM STILL A NOOB AUTHOR AND DON'T KNOW MUCH IM ALSO LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN BETA READ AND HELP ME WITH FAIRY TAIL STUFF SINCE IDK MUCH ABOUT IT PLZ R&R FLAMES ALSO ACCEPTED SINCE I WILL GET A LOT XD WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME CYA (P.S. i updated this today 12/20/2014 im trying to get my word working to write and make it as enjoyable to you guys also leave me ideas i already got one...hint: AC: Unity Ending**

**huh;houahosgedenfrhehwf find the hidden word and put those 2 together and you will see what will i be adding again next chapter probably this week...PROBABLY anyways i talk too much byeeeee)**


	5. A New Day!

**Hello Ladies and Gentleman Bestplayer109 back with another chapter after months of painful middle school and trying to get my Word working im finally back! i was gonna start tommorrow writing but i got a review by the awesome fellow AcXFT writer benie-was-here-seconds-ago and got inspired and took in all the advice thanks a lot if you're reading im gonna anwser your little question you asked, the knife wont break if not applied with enough force but will budge but it still will hurt him and if applied with enough force it will break and it also needs to be a strong material cause you cant hope to break it with a wood or stone dagger thanks to his hardened skin, steel would be the most effective out of the normal materials cause is the strongest obviously. i also wil try to fix the gaps and will not try to rush it this chapter and i'll try to get him more characther development this chapter and i'll get him an equal enemy dont worry.**

**P.S loved your story i read it before i posted my first chapter but decided to re-read it.**

**And Now i Present you the New chapter of One Feather Per Life hope you enjoy**

It was a peaceful morning in a little house a boy a girl and a flying talking cat were sleeping.

The boy's name was Carlos and the girl was Wendy and the cat was Carla.

The first to wake up was Carlos, Ughh...Hmmphhh...W-W-H-A-T THE! Carlos managed screamed in his mind trying not to wake Wendy.

He was on top of her while she was almost naked, and by almost naked i mean that her clothes were loose and transparent.

How did i get here?! Carlos thought trying to remember what happened

**Flashback Start:**

Im..so...tired... ,Managed to say an almost ready to hit dream land Carlos.

But you were perfectly fine 5 minutes ago how are you deadly tired now? said an annoyed Carla

I..don't...now..i'm just..like..that...muttered Carlos. Or the fact i havent't sleeped in 3 weeks..he thought

Don't worry we're here... Said Wendy calmly.

I...NEED...BEEEEED! said Carlos as went running inside and found the unfortunate bed of Wendy and Carla. As he jumped into it an not moving again for the night.

HEY THAT'S OUR BED GET OUT! Screamed the Exceed as she try to shakke him to wake him up but no response.

Wendy help me carry him to the guest room. Said Carla

I'll try. She said as she went to pick him up with Carla. So..Sorry..Wendy managed to said

Don't apologize and lift him up he doesn't look like he weights more than 120 pounds. Said Carla

Wendy nodded after that and continued to lift him up but there was a problem.

Grrrrrrr...AGHHH! HO..W IS HE SO HEA..VY... Said Both girls sweating after trying to lift him

Now what? Asked Wendy

I don't kn.. Wait I got it! Said Carla as she got an idea and went off to search for something.

Tadaa! What do you think? Said Carla as she was holding 4 bracelets of pure shining gold and a little aura around it.

Wendy watched in curiosity at what Carla had in her hands

What are those? Wendy asked

These Wendy are Power Bracelets they have strength enhanced magic and it allows the user to lift up to 500 pounds with no trouble at all.

Ehhhh Where did you get them.

Carla freezed at this and just said. I got my ways...

Ok so with this we can definitly lift him no doubt. Said Wendy

Ok on three, one, two, three...Ughhh and once again were unable to lift him HOW MUCH DOES HE WEIGHTS! Wendy and Carla said in unison.

IT'S IMPOSSIBLE...Well i give up let's go to the guest room then since theres no more choice. Said Carla in defeat.

No. Simply said Wendy

What?! Are you out of your mind he's a boy for crying out loud! Protested Carla, because if you put a boy and a girl in a bed together alone god know's what stuff they'll do.

I'll Stay here no matter what. Said Wendy in a commanding tone.

She didn't wanna leave Carlos alone cause she knows he doesn't have any family or friends here and she knows how it feels like after Grandeeney left her out of the blue (again i apologize if i said her name wrong)

Then i'll stay with you to ensure nothing bad happens. Said Carla as she got into the bed with Wendy.

Wendy looked over to Carlos and saw him he was sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face and she had a little blushed and giggled at how cute he looked while sleeping.

Well Good night Carla...And to you also Carlos...Wendy whispered as she went on to sleep.

**Flashback End:**

Hmmm...I only remember falling asleep in the first bed i saw...thats means that was Wendy's bed thats how i got here then. Carlos thought.

Nevermind that how do i get out of here without waking her up...but she smells nice maybe i can stay a litt...NO I NEED TO ESCAPE NOW STUPID HORMONES. Carlos screamed in his mind as he had a internal battle with his self.

Ok Now slowly move don't waker her up...But his Actions were noticed as Wendy slowly opened her eyes to see Carlos on top of her.

Ehh...this isn't what it looks like Wendy, tried to explain Carlos as he was caught redhanded.

I..I..don't mind, whispered Wendy trying not to wake Carla up and have a misunderstanding

Ok..Anyways i'll make breakfast, i'll get off you now cause let's say this is awkard. Said Carlos as he got of her before his hormones he's been controlling so far get out his control...

Alright then i'll get ready we are going to the guild today so you better get ready also. Said Wendy

After that Carlos made some French Toast for breakfast and apparently they loved it.

Wow this is so good what's the name of this again? Asked Wendy as she eated her French Toast.

You see it's called French Toast the name comes from a country named France which in Europe but the recipe didn't come from France it didn't finish what he was saying as Carla cutted him out.

France? i never heard of a place like that stop saying nonsense.

Yeah i never of heard either and this Europe your talking about. Added Wendy

Crap i forgot i was in a entirely new dimension where most of the things i know doesn't exist here, heck they don't even know about science and instead theres, MAGIC FOR GOD'S SAKE. Tony in my situation would be trying to show off magic sucks and science rocks, and as his apprentice i would do the same..hehehehe..ok enough for that too much thinking.

You know what nevermind that i'll tell ya some other day ok? Responded Carlos trying to hide his identity.

When they finished eating they finally started getting ready to go to the guild.

Carlos equipped his Assassin Armor and equipment and decided to do a quick test.

Ok..Hidden Blades? he activated them then deactived them, Check,Gun's? he checked his hidden gun's and pistols. Check, Cape for fashion, Check, and my trusty gliding wing's as i call them, check. Ok thats all i need to check. Im ready to go.

Then he went out where Wendy was waiting for hi and started walking to the guild.

About 15 minutes later they found Team Shadow Gear also in their way to the guild and was greeted by Levy Mcgarden their leader.

Hey guys sup, greeted Levy.

Hey Levy, responded Wendy back.

You guys are going to the guild also? Asked Carlos.

Yeah of course we go there everyda but i could have already been there but i need to stay with these two snails here. Responded Jet

HEY WHO YOU CALLING SNAILS! Yelled Levy and Droy as they heard the insult.

Don't be mad its true not only you guys but everybody in Fiore because im the fastest here and you know it. Jet replied proudly with a grin on his face.

Hmm what do you say about a race to the guild Jet? Challenged Carlos

WHAT?! Everybody except Jet and Carlos screamed.

Ha-ha-ha-ha, alright challenge acepted but dont go crying for mercy once you've been defeated. responded an over confident Jet.

I could say the same thing to you what's your max speed anyways?

70mph it's impossible you can reach that speed without High Speed magic.

That's the fastest he can go? if i had Mark 40 Shotgun i would how him what fast is by breaking the sound barrier 5 times and thats not the fastest it can go, thought Carlos

Anyways you ready to get your ass kicked? taunted Carlos

Jet just growled at this and said. Keep dreaming, also Levy would you do the count down?

Sigh..Fine. On your mark's, Carlos and Jet got in their ready positions, Get Set...GO!

And with that a cloud of smoke was seen...

Ok...I'm Betting my money on Carlos since he seems he will be able to best Jet. Said Levy

I just hope he's will be alright. Wendy said.

**With Carlos and Jet**

Heh he will not be able to pass this since the only way to get to the Guild from this route is going to the other side of town, Jet thinked

But after Carlos synchronized himself with the town he knew every spot of like palm of his hand and he improvised.

He ran up to a rope holding a box on top the he cut it with his hidden blade and grabbed on to the rope and it pulled him up the building and he took a little short cut as he free runned throught buildings and into them.

Excuse me, Sorry, Coming Throught. Carlos was apoligizing when he got into a aparments room window and came out the other one with the people inside had an expression of what just happened.

And in less than 5 min Carlos was at the guild entrance already with no sign of Jet yet. (no pun intended :P)

5 minuted later Jet appeared. And Started screaming and saying that Carlos cheated or whatever excuse he could think of.

They waited 20 more minutes until Wendy, Carla, Levy and Droy arrived.

So who won? asked Droy

Jet was silent and loking down at the floor, While Carlos was checking to building exterior.

I guess Jet lost? Wendy guessed.

HA SEE I TOLD YOU KNOW GIVE ME MY JEWELS DROY! screamed in victory Levy.

Here you go..., Said Droy while handing a sack of jewels.

Alright let's go inside i wanna sit down already, said Levy with Everyone except with what it looks like a traumatized Jet.

And as soon as they got in...

CARLOS FIGHT ME! said an over hyped Natsu.

**Alright i hope you enjoyed people and that i was able to clear out some stuff also i have a little question should i include Mest out of the story? since probably Carlos will be selected as a S class wizard candidate and obviously choose Wendy? tell in a PM or review until next chapter cya.**

**Next Time: Carlos VS Natsu Two Roaming Fires!**


	6. CARLOS VS NATSU!

**Hello Ladies & Gentleman here's another chapter for One Feather Per Life. and for the last review im sorry i didn't know what speech marks was since english isn't my first language but thanks to your example i now know how it works, and once again thanks! And heres your chapter enjoy!**

"CARLOS FIGHT ME!"

"Natsu what did i tell you about challenging newcomer's" Said an annoyed Erza.

"Yeah sure i don't mind a practice spar" Responded Carlos in excitement.

"Are you sure Carlos i don't want you to get hurt" Asked a worried Wendy.

"I'll be fine don't worry besides he doesn't look that bright to me"

"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME NOW IM REALLY GONNA BURN YOU TO A CRISP"

"NATSU CALM DOWN OR ELSE" Said this time Makaravov in a commanding tone.

"Sorry gramps" Apoligized Natsu scared for his life.

"Now about that little fight you two were gonna have i can't allow you to do it inside the guild since you two would destroy it, but theres a big training ground outside the town and it would be perfect" Explained Makarov

"No problem with me" Responded Carlos

"ALRIGHT THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO!" Screamed Natsu in excitement.

**15 minutes later**

"We are here" Alerted Makarov.

It was a big empty grass field with a big chalk circle in the middle and some benches.

"All right put your bet's here on who you'll think would win" Said Cana as everyone started putting their bet's

"I'll guess i'll put a bet on Carlos after all he did beat me fair and square" thought Erza

"I'll put a bet on Natsu cause he will win no matter what!" Said Happy

"I knew you were gonna say that i won't bet on anyone cause i don't have much jewel's and i need to pay the rent" Said Lucy

"All right everyone settle down the match is about to begin" Said Mirajane iin her sweet voice.

"Are you both ready?" Asked Makarov which he got a response of 2 nods, "THEN LET THE MATCH BEGIN" Finished Makarov as the battle started.

"**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** Screamed Natsu as his fist were engulfed in fire and started swinging widly and without strategy.

"So your a wild fighter huh?" Said Carlos as he kept dodging or blocking punches that were throwed at him. "And you use fire interesting...You know i got a friend back home that's more combusted than you he goes by The Human Torch"

"HA WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT HUM-" Tried to said Natsu as he was cut of by a eletrical punch in his gut and was sended flying.

"Huh so you use some kind of eletricity magic?"

"Like i said i don't use magic" Carlos said as his gaunglets were giving of eletricity"

"Well i don't care if you use magic or not im gonna beat you to a crisp!"

"Go get him Natsu! Cheered Happy.

"**FIRE DRAGON ROAR"**

"Crap he shoots fire out of his mouth?, wasn't expecting that but an Assassin needs to be prepared for anything right?" Though Carlos as he pulled out a peculiar looking ball and throwed it into the incoming fire.

"Oh no that fire is too big for Carlos he wo-" said Wendy but she went silent after the flame dissapeared and Carlos was with a strange looking mask.

"HOW DID YOU GET RID OF MY FI-" but got cut of as he couldn't find air to speak.

"Easy Halon is your anwser i wouldn't normally say my tactics and stuff to my opponents but since this is a spar and we are friend's i will tell you" Explained Carlos "You see Halon is a liquefied, compressed gas that stops the spread of fire by chemically disrupting combustion"

"Three things must come together at the same time to start a fire. The first ingredient is fuel (anything that can burn), the second is oxygen (normal breathing air is ample) and the last is an ignition source (high heat can cause a fire even without a spark or open flame). Traditionally, to stop a fire you need to remove one side of the triangle - the ignition, the fuel or the oxygen. Halon adds a fourth dimension to killing fire - breaking the chain reaction. It stops the fuel, the ignition and the oxygen from dancing together by chemically reacting with them." Explained Carlos "And no oxigen means no fire am i right?"

"Thats why i couldn't smell oxigen" thought Wendy

"And I didn't even have to do much to beat you" *Sigh* "And i thought you were gonna be a hard one"

A few seconds later Natsu got knocked out by the need of oxigen Carlos turned off the Halon grenade and Makarov started walking toward the battleground and said. "NATSU DRAGNEEL IS OUT BY THE CAUSE OF A K.O THE WINNER IS CARLOS KENWAY!"

"Natsu..lost that easy?" Said Happy while there was a cloud on his head.

Woah he got easily beat that easy without violence and stuff blowing up everywhere?" Said in unison Lucy and Wendy.

"I admire him how he took out Natsu without the use of too much violence or none at all" thought an impressed Erza.

"Say child you are pretty strong for your age you not only beated Natsu but a S-Class Wizard Erza Scarlet and it would look like your holding back i think our Ace Gildarts would be pleased to meet you" Said Makarov with an approving smile. "i think he's a worthy candidate for the upcoming S-Class test" thought Makarov.

"Well thank's Gramps i don't know what to say" Said Carlos scratching his hood in embarrasment. "i've never had this much support before only from Tony and my parents..but even though they even fed and sheltered an complete stranger who almost killed one of their comrades if he wanted to and they welcomed him like none of it never happened" thought Carlos as he felt something warm in his non-existant heart which was strange when he looked at Wendy. "And this feeling everytime i looked at her i just i don't know how to explain it"

"Carlos-san are you ok?" Asked Wendy worriedly.

"Yeah im ok i was just..thinking...Also no san in the name just Carlos ok?"

"Alright then let's go back to the guild" Responded with a cute smile which Carlos blushed but thankfully wasn't noticed thank's to his hood.

"Alright then..but what's wrong with Cana she seems..happy?"

"IM RICH HAHAHAHA THIS BET'S GIVED ME MORE THAN ENOUGH JEWEL'S TO PAY MY HOUSE RENT FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!"

"Never mind" said Carlos as he heard what Cana was screaming and started to walk back to the guild with Wendy and Carla.

Meanwhile with Team Natsu.

"NATSU WAKE UP WE NEED TO GO" Screamed Erza as she kicked Natsu non-stop

"Ughhh i should putted a bet in Carlos i could have won more than enough jewel's to pay my rent..." Said a depressed Lucy.

"E-E-RZA, ST-STOP I-I-M AWAKE!" Tried to said Natsu as he still was getting kicked by Erza and make her stop.

"Good now let's go this fight was humiliating for you since you lost without effort"

"I WANT A REMAT-" Tried to say Natsu as he was cut off by a slap to the face by Erza "Sorry..."

"Ok let's go now" Demanded Erza.

"Hey isn't that Carlos and Wendy over there?" Said Natsu as he pointed at them" "You know it's been one day and they look inseperable" Added Lucy. "THEY LI-" but Happy was cut of by a speeding non-lethal bullet to his face (which they didn't know what were bullet's then) and hitted him straight in his face and before Happy would say something else he looked at Carlos looking him straight at him with a killer intent and decided to shut up.

"HOW DID HE HEAR US FROM THERE" Squeaked Lucy.

After that everybody was already back at the guild and something interesting was about to happen.

**Welp that's it for this Chapter i hope i didn't kill you from boredom since i suck at action scenes and im also sorry for this fight being so short i'll try to do better besides this is my first story and im still an author trying to get better at what i do i once again apoligize. R&R Flames Accepted until next time. P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
